Speak Now
by TeaPartyPoison
Summary: Usagi-San is forced into an arranged marriage and it's the day of the wedding. Just what does Misaki have in mind to get him back? Oneshot. Based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Told from Misaki's POV


**HI! I heard this song and it immediately came to mind. I usually don't like Taylor Swift but this song just strikes me in the heart! I hope you enjoy!**

**Song for this fic: Speak Now-Taylor Swift.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Taylor Swift or Speak Now. All belong to their rightful owners.**

'…_I am not the kind of boy who should be barging in on this white veil occasion.' _ I think as I sneak into one of the backrooms unseen. I see Usagi-San all dressed in his tuxedo.

That's my Usagi-San. About to be forced into marriage to a terrible girl.

Usagi-Chichi took him away one day and Aikawa-San told me what was going to happen. She's the one that brought me to this wedding. With the exception that no one sees me and…

I wear a dress.

I swear, even at serious times like this, she still wants to use me for the pleasure of her yaoi obsession. But anyways, besides that point, I frown at the sight of Usagi-San getting ready. He looks truly miserable. I want to run out to him and claim him as mine.

But I don't think I have the courage to do that.

'_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.'_

I walk outside and see Kamijou-Sensei with his tall boyfriend, talking to that damn girl's stuck up little family, all wearing matching colors. Kamijou-Sensei and his boyfriend don't look too happy either. I decide to go back inside.

'_And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a dress shaped like a pastry.'_

I hear that awful woman yelling at Aikawa-San, one of her bridesmaid from Usagi-San's demand, and Aikawa-San sounds like she's going to cry. I feel so bad for her.

'_This is surely not what you thought it would be.'_

I see Usagi-san's face from my hiding place behind a curtain. He looks more than annoyed. Heck, I would be too.

'_Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a deathmarch.'_

It seems that it's time for the wedding to begin. I sit between Isaka-San and Kamijou-Sensei. They also know I'm here.

'_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.'_

I watch as the woman walks down the aisle. She looks beautiful… but in reality, she's a true demon. Even worse than Aikawa-San.

'_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't you?'_

I close my eyes with a smug grin. I know Usagi-San would prefer me over her any day. But then I start to think how different my life would be now… No more Usagi-San… telling me he loves me, sexually harassing me, taking me to school and back, being protective of me. It brings tears to my eyes when I think of it. But after today…

…Usagi-San will never love me again.

'_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace."'_

There's the silence. There's my last chance. I stand up, with shaking hands.

All eyes on me.

'_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you.'_

I hear gasps and whispers as everyone in the room stares at me. But I keep my crying eyes on Usagi-San's shocked face.

"I-I am not the kind of boy w-who should be r-rudely barging in o-on a white veil o-occasion." I say with my small little voice.

Did… Did I just see Usagi-san give me a slight smile?

"But you, a-are not the kind of man, who should be marrying the wr-wrong person."

I see Usagi-Chichi whisper something into Usagi-Ani's ear. Usagi-Ani is giving me a glare.

I suddenly burst into more tears,"D-Don't say yes, Usagi-San! Run away now!" I wipe my eyes and slowly turn towards the door,"I-I'll meet you when y-you're out of the church a-at the back door. D-Don't say a single vow." I quickly run out of the church, wiping my eyes on me sleeve.

I sit on the back door step, hoping Usagi-San will come.

**Aaaaaand, there you have it! I just heard the song and thought it was so cute so I had to use it! This is just mostly a writer's relief oneshot that I needed to get this damn idea out of my head. And it worked. So Chapter five of Baby Romantica will be closely behing!**


End file.
